


Бесстрашный

by kiberstark



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Slash, sterek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiberstark/pseuds/kiberstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Зови меня Дерек, Стайлз, - поднял меня с пола лихач, удерживая за рубашку. – Я тебя запомнил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесстрашный

 

Поезд звучно бросало из стороны в сторону по износившимся рельсам.  Солнце сегодня переусердствовало, так что внутри было слишком душно,  и лишь  сквозняк из дверного проема спасал от теплового удара.  Несколько потертых  сидений вдоль захудалого вагона, сотни признаний в любви на стенах, окнах (и даже на полу есть несколько имен), -  своеобразный памятник истории Лихачей.  Скорее всего, невозможно найти бесстрашного, который бы помнил этот поезд новым.

 Сколько неофитов панически боялись поезда Лихачей после Церемонии выбора и сколько их же потом находили в скорости и «нейтральности» вагонов временное спасение от реальности. Обычно, по вечерам здесь довольно людно: почти в каждом вагоне зависает несколько человек, а утром и после обеда поезд кишит школьниками-лихачами, а вот в то время, когда они на уроках, вагоны пустуют. Идеальное место, чтобы подумать, расслабиться и просто перевести дыхание после трудного дня. 

В тот день и  мне понадобилось проветрить мозги подальше от Ямы, запутанных коридоров и, главное, Дерека Хейла. У нас изначально все не заладилось. И, скажу честно, это уже и не первый раз, когда я сбегаю от него подальше. Хотя, раньше я бы и не мог вам соврать. Я был Правдолюбом.  И смена фракции была вынужденным поступком. А сейчас мне пора привыкнуть к тому, что я  - Стайлз Стилински, лихач. Неофит лихачей.

Я родился и рос Правдолюбом, это действительно было у меня в крови: говорить всем все, что я о них думаю, не задумываясь о последствиях. У меня это выходило настолько естественно, что я никогда и не думал, что может быть иначе. Не думал до дня смерти моей матери.

 Ее убили у меня на глазах. Точнее, человек в маске просто подошел к ней, резко уколол что-то в руку, и  мама упала, успев лишь произнести мое имя. Больше я не помню ничего. После этого события мне перестали верить, точнее врачи-эрудиты, которые работали со мной после, просто втирали отцу, что это детская защитная реакция (ведь мне тогда было всего восемь) и выписывали новые и новые лекарства. Тогда я научился лгать: о том, что по ночам я больше не вижу кошмаров, о том, что у меня не бывает приступов паники, о том, что я больше не боюсь людей, о том, что я уже готов снова отправиться в школу.  Я привлек к себе слишком много внимания, так что хотел как можно быстрее от него избавиться, тихо глотая время от времени аддерол. В те «книжные» вечера в маминой комнате я твердо для себя решил остаться в Правдолюбах и узнать причину смерти матери.

Но не тут-то было. Обряд инициации в Правдолюбы на последнем этапе подразумевал разглашение всех секретов, чтобы потом нам просто не было смысла врать,  а я не мог спокойно встать перед своим  отцом, его начальством и остальной тренировочной группой и рассказать о том, о чем думал еще с четырнадцати лет каждую ночь. И это был совершенно не план мести.  Я не мог стоять, мять рукава, приглаживать короткие волосы, чухать нос, мямлить, а потом заявить, что я, Дженим Стилински  - гей.  Гей. Гей. Гей и еще раз гей. 

Тест порекомендовал мне пойти в Эрудиты, но на Церемонии я захотел острых ощущений и капнул кровью на дымящиеся угли.  Я не хотел позорить отца в Правдолюбии, Эрудиты не дали бы мне ничего нового  - знания вездесущие ( у моей матери была большая библиотека, где в книгах встречались  странные распечатки: описание мира до войны. Отрывками, но там было много интересного о дофракционной культуре. Оттуда я и узнал, кто такие геи и то, что это  абсолютно нормально),  Альтруисты – точно не мое, пусть я и считал себя  самоотверженным и миролюбивым, но к хипперскому стилю жизни был не готов.  А вот у Лихачей, я думал, что откроюсь для себя с новой стороны.

Я отчетливо помню, как улыбнулся мне отец, когда я направлялся к другой фракции. Он был готов. Он знал, почему я так поступил. И, черт возьми, плевал я на то, что фракция превыше крови. Уж тут вы не посмеете мной командовать. Уходя, я знал, что с отцом я буду на связи, пусть это и могло стоить мне изгнания.

Далее поезд, сбитые колени, локти, царапина на щеке, гравий всюду. Моя черная рубашка в тот день умерла, а любимый белый галстук я даже готов был отмаливать. Тогда я впервые сел в этот чертов поезд. В тот год к Лихачам ушло особенно много шестнадцатилеток, среди неофитов даже был Сухарь. Я видел его несколько раз в школе, даже, вроде бы, переговаривался, но, если честно, не помнил. А вот сейчас Скотт мой почти что брат. Если бы не он, я бы и не сидел сейчас снова в этой развалюхе.

Тогда, на краю выступа, когда никто не решался прыгнуть,  я лишь разогнался и крикнул, что прыгну бомбочкой. Я слишком ускорился на старте и внизу, отлетев от сетки, попытался  сразу встать на ноги,но  оступился и отлетел на инструктора неподалеку. Пригвоздив его к земле, я долго не решался открыть глаза, сгорая от стыда. А он лишь недовольно пыхтел, видимо, надеясь, что я уже умер и ему не придется пачкать руки.

 - И кто же у нас такой борзый? Как зовут?  - стряхнув меня с себя, парень поднялся, а я встал, оставаясь лежать на полу, да так встал, что и имя свое выговорить сразу не смог, а позже ляпнул одно из имен, которые прокручивал в голове все утро:

 - Стайлз. Я Стайлз. А ты..Вы? А вы?

 - Стайлз? Серьезно, - скептически усмехнувшись, инструктор что-то крикнул людям наверху, но я его не слышал, слишком залипнув на его руках, скулах и…

 - Зови меня Дерек, Стайлз, - поднял меня с пола лихач, удерживая за рубашку.  – Я тебя запомнил.

Тогда я тоже его запомнил. И еще как. Он не исчезал из моих фантазий всю первую ступень инициации, а именно бои.  Его голос был таким низким и «рычащим», что у меня подкашивались ноги, а взгляд! Точнее, эти брови. Я бы привязал его к кровати, сел сверху и…повыдергивал их немного, а то совсем уж разрослись.

Я помню день, когда меня поставили драться против переходника из Эрудиции Айзека. Он был выше меня и немного крепче. А еще утверждал, что ушел из своей фракции лишь потому, что не любил делать домашние задания. Верить этому или нет  - не столь важно, а вот то, что он отправил меня в нокаут с нескольких ударов  - вполне прискорбно. Вот тогда, я помню, как Дерек подошел ко мне, положил руку на плечо и посоветовал бить больше коленями и локтями, потому что мышц у меня не больше, чем у голодающего воробья. Его горячее дыхание у моей шеи – это, наверное, все, что я запомнил из того короткого разговора.

Через несколько дней он помог мне правильно встать в боевую стойку, поправив корпус, а если быть точным: положил руку на живот и дернул на себя. Надеюсь, что он не умеет читать мысли, иначе это был бы последний мой день на этой грешной планете.

Помню, как после боев, нас вечером отправили играть в стандартную игру неофитов-лихачей  - флаги. Два куратора набирали себе команды – Дерек и Питер.  Один туда, один сюда, один к Питеру, один к невероятно горячему Дереку. Урожденный лихач Итан пошел к Питеру, Дерек забрал себе  урожденного Джексона, а потом Питер почему-то долго смотрел на меня. Не знаю, скольких богов я вспомнил в молитвах, но, думаю, я выглядел довольно странно, чтобы не взять меня в команду. И Питер произнес имя Эрики. Мне, наверно, тогда показалось, но, черт возьми, Бровастик усмехнулся. И забрал меня к себе. К себе. В команду. Дерек взял меня к себе в команду. А потом был час бега в темноте и риск быть подстреленным пейнтбольным шариком. Мне нужно было поднять свой ранг, так что пришлось включить мозги, не смотря на то, что в присутствии Дерека они расплавились.

Вокруг было слишком темно, да и громко: команда спорила, где могли расположиться соперники. Урожденные понтовались знанием местности, а переходники лишь пытались пропихнуть стратегию защиты флага.

 - Полный отстой, - поправив обтягивающую черную футболку, я пошел в сторону заброшенного и избитого жизнью колеса обозрения. Чертово колесо, сто процентов: ржавые опоры, куча непонятных и наполовину сломанных кабинок, кривых лестниц и обвисших перекладин. Но оно было достаточно высоким, чтобы увидеть переливы от светового флага-маячка команды Питера. Так что, особо не думая, а только буркнув « Так я ж лихач», я схватился на перекладину и поднялся, намереваясь полезть дальше, но тут меня резко дернули вниз:

 - Самоубийство? Только не в мою смену, - Дерек заломал мне руку. По голосу он только усмехался, зуб даю.

 - Я ищу место повыше, чтобы отлить на тебя сверху, придурок, - быстро и тихо бормотал я, пытаясь освободиться. Со стояком куда сложнее будет лезть наверх, сейчас меня такой расклад не устраивал.

 - Ладно, я, кажется, понял, что ты хочешь сделать. Лезь. Я за тобой.

Вот тогда моя комплекция сыграла мне на руку. Я был мангустом, ловким лемуром, неуловимым ниндзя, бесстрашным самураем, пока у меня под рукой не оторвалась палка. Но я удержался, а вот подлый кусок ржавого металла ударил Дерека по ноге. Тогда я даже не задумывался о том, стоит ли лезть на самый верх – сразу юркнул в белую путаницу прутьев над головой. Дерек, возможно, не пролез бы сюда.

 - Они на пирсе, Хмурик… Дерек, они на пирсе, - наклонившись вниз, выкрикнул я. Если бы я знал, я бы наклонился еще больше, но тогда я лишь пошатнулся, а Дерек уже взволнованно выкрикнул мое имя. Интересно, плакал бы он у меня на похоронах? Хотя, пока что мне этого проверять не хотелось. Правда, почти пришлось: еще один ржавый прут проломился у меня под ногой и я повис на высоте шести метров над землей.

 - Дерек! Мать твою… - я раскачивался из стороны в сторону, надеясь зацепиться за балку в метре от меня, но это было невозможно. – Дерек, - чуть ли не всхлипнул я.  – Я слишком хорош, чтобы умирать, - закрыв глаза, я продолжил ныть, сосредоточившись на боли в руках. Я даже не услышал скрип поворачивающегося колеса. Следующее, что я помню, как Дерек снял меня с перекладины и прижал к себе:

 - Идиот, - размяв мою руку, он бросил на меня строгий ( или это его константа?) взгляд  и ушел к команде.     

В ту ночь я отдал маячок Скотту, чтобы он повысил свой ранг, сказав всем, что он первый его нашел. Я не вылечу. А перед Дереком я и так зарисовался.

Я называю тот вечер нашей первой искрой. Вторая искра взорвалась между нами на втором этапе инициации.  

Своих страхов  я боялся не только потому, что они страхи и мне от них страшно ( логика логичная), а еще и потому, что они были настолько личными, что разглашать их было равно смерти для меня. Еще и гребанному Дереку Хейлу.  В тот день я пожалел, что не боялся пауков, темноты,  воды, единорогов или еще чего-нибудь привычного. Дерек сначала увидел, как человек в маске (копия того, что убил маму) вырвал мне несколько пальцев, потом повторилась картина убийства, но я не испугался, только слезы снова потекли по моим щекам, но иллюзия не прекратилась. Я побежал вслед за человеком в маске, а потом понял, что лучше остановиться. Маму уже не вернуть, а иллюзия не поможет мне узнать правды.

Открыв глаза, я увидел перед собой удивленного Дерека. Он взял мое лицо в руки и вытер большими пальцами слезы. Затем был мягкий и длинный поцелуй, Хейл положил руку мне на пах и сжал, а потом резко отошел и засмеялся.

А вот потом я и правда проснулся. Мои щеки горели огнем, я боялся посмотреть на Дерека, но когда осмелился, шепча себе, что «черт возьми, я лихач», Хейл с серьезным видом заполнял мою карту, а потом неожиданно выдал:

 - Ты тоже мне нравишься, придурок.

А на следующий день он отвел меня в свой пейзаж страха. Он сказал, что это будет третьей и завершающей фазой инициации. Только вот я сомневаюсь, что Дерек разрешит пройти через своей пейзаж всем неофитам. Там был дом в огне, очень много огня, вокруг кричали от боли люди, а мы стояли и смотрели, потому что сделать хоть что-нибудь было уже невозможно. Не знаю, почему он решил этим со мной поделиться. Но в ту ночь я понял, что Дерек мне не просто нравится, как сексуальный ублюдок, а я его люблю. Что я, черт возьми, в него влюбился, а он, кажется, был не против.

После того, как вывесили обновленную доску рейтингов все пошло наперекосяк. Мое имя стояло первым в списке. И я поплатился за это. Я не помню, сколько их было, но побили меня изрядно, если бы не Дерек, я бы плескался на дне пропасти в прохладной воде. Хейл отнес меня не в санчасть, а к себе в комнату. Он приложил ко мне пакет со льдом и тяжело вздохнул. Не знаю почему, но меня это взбесило:

 - Давай только без жалости. Мне и не больно совсем, - я пристально пилил его взглядом. -  А вот тебе больно. Кто рассек тебе щеку? Я убью этого засранца! – протянув руку к его щеке, я осторожно провел пальцем в пореза. Возможно, все дело было в том, что сегодня я не принял лекарства, а, может, меня слишком сильно ударили о перекладину, но тормоза у меня отказали совершенно. В следующее мгновение я уже целовал Дерека, а он был совершенно не против. Правда, у меня была разбита губа, но, кажется, его это не смущало:

 - Ах ты ж кровопийца…

Скажу одно, Дерек в ту ночь не спал на полу, как планировал.

Утром, после третьей фазы испытаний, когда мы проходили через пейзаж страха Питера, меня просто парализовало на части с похищением. И я провалился. 

 - Соберись! Что за жалкое зрелище?! – Дерек резко дернул меня за плечо, а я лишь смотрел на него, все еще не в состоянии переключиться со своего личного страха. Вытерев мокрые глаза рукавом  толстовки, я осознал, что чуть ли не резрыдался на глазах у всех. И, черт возьми, Дерек знал почему. И сейчас орет, что я «жалкое зрелище»? С одной стороны мне было жутко стыдно, с другой больно и обидно, что своим криком Хейл обратил на мои слезы внимание. Да тут каждый второй рыдал, а то и скручивался на полу калачиком. Я думал, что Дерек меня понимает, что он меня поддержит, а он… Не знаю, как это вышло, но успокоился я уже в поезде. Костяшки пылали болью. Видимо, я заехал Дереку по его небритой щеке. По тонким и частым царапинам понял, что врезал довольно сильно. Я решил поехать к отцу. Со мной случилось слишком много… разного за этот месяц и общение с ним мне нужно было как никогда. И притом, я ведь всегда могу прикрыться тем, что ходил за новой порцией аддерола. Да и «нападение» на Хейла тоже можно списать на это. Буду врать. Теперь я лихач, имею право.

Когда меня силой вернули к Лихачам, моим наказанием были дополнительные часы с психологом из Эрудитов. Меня даже удивил тот факт, что меня не выперли, а  только больше окружили вниманием. Снова. Это пугает.

На Дерека я даже не смотрел. Глаза б мои его не видели, как говорится. Но у меня был Скотт, колода карт и тренировки для поддержания спортивной формы.  Без Дерека Хейла. Хотя, мне казалось, что его бровастые глаза круглосуточно впиваются мне в спину или даже ниже.

В следующую среду я принял предложение Джексона выбраться с ним и остальными урожденными лихачами в город. Это было просто невероятно. Съехать по канатной дороге на одних ремнях с  крыши стоэтажного здания  - определенно одно из лучших событий в жизни. Если, конечно, вы не слишком расслабляете ремни внизу, чтобы быстрее соскочить, чуть не падаете, и если вас внизу не ждет раздраженный Дерек Хейл. Он за шкирку оттащил меня в здание рядом, прижал к стене и, черт, это был не сон. Это было просто невероятно. И я первый его поцеловал, ляпнув, что кому, как не лихачам, не бояться подобных отношений.

А еще, это было вчера. Вчера я чуть не переспал с Дереком-Сексуальные-Брови-Хейлом . А еще я не совсем лихач, потому что я чертовски боюсь подобных отношений. И я снова сбежал. Возвращаться волнительно и страшно. Сейчас я сижу, ритмично постукивая пальцами по полу, а за окном начинает темнеть.

 - Ты знаешь, что если ты не вернешься до темноты, у тебя будут проблемы?  - тихо пробубнил под нос я, снова уставившись на свои руки. – Знаю, но…мне плевать. И даже плевать, что сейчас я говорю сам с собой. Аб-со-лю-тно, - несколько раз с силой ударил ногой по сиденью. Ветер из дверного проема холодным воздухом обдал спину. Значит я уже за городом.

 - Потому что ты придурок, Стилински. Мой придурок, - послышался сзади низкий голос. Я и не заметил, как он запрыгнул вагон. Да и не важно, я обожаю его легкую небритость, которая в данный момент колет мне губы и щеки.

А еще знаете что? Я лихач. И **я не боюсь**. 

                   

                                                       


End file.
